Papa Don't Preach
by rem2187
Summary: Bra's pregnante and Vegeta may never forgive her for it. Written to Madonna's Papa Don't Preach


Papa Don't Preach

_Papa I know you're going to be upset_

'_Cause I was always your little girl_

_But you should know by now_

_I'm not a baby_

"Dad, Mom, Trunks? I need to talk to you. It's important."

The Briefs family was eating dinner, together, for once. Bulma stopped easting. "What is it, dear?" Bulma had heard a hint of desperation and fear in her daughter's voice. "Is something wrong?" she asked, worry entering her voice.

Bra looked at the males of her family, they were still shoveling food into their stomachs. She took a deep breath and looked at the food on her plate. "I'm pregnant," she whispered.

You always taught me right from wrong 

_I need your help, daddy please be strong_

_I may be young at heart_

But I know what I'm saying 

Vegeta and Trunks choked on the food, their eyes wide.

Trunks was the first to recover. "You know Bra, this is the wrong day for an April fool's joke. April's already passed."

"What did she say?" asked Bulma, who did not have the acute hearing of a sayian, hybrid or not. "Honey, what did you say?" Bulma asked again.

Vegeta spoke now, his voice hard and cold. "The brat said she was pregnant. And she had better be joking or she may find herself without a home and let me emphasize this. A. Very. Dead. Mate."

"Daddy!" Bra pleaded. "You can't be serious! You would throw me out and kill the father of my baby?"

"Vegeta! Isn't that a little harsh," inquired Bulma, not quite sure if her husband was serious or not, after all he wasn't that cruel, right?

Vegeta said nothing.

"Who is the father?" asked another cruel voice, it belonged to Trunks who had murder written all over his face.

"It's. . . it's. . . Goten," she murmured.

_The one you warned me all about_

_The one you said I could do without_

_We're in an awful mess_

_And I don't mean maybe – please_

"Goten!" gasped an astonished mother.

'Goten. Is. Dead.' though Vegeta, a weird gleam entering his eyes. 'No one touches my daughter, least of all a low class ass like him.'

"Goten is going to pay thrice fold for what he has done," murmured Trunks. His father's eyes met his and they smirked. Goten would pay for what he had done to the princess of the sayian race.

"Daddy," cried Bra. "Don't hurt him, please! It was an accident! We were going to wait! Please, don't kill him!" She latched herself to her father's arm.

Bulma took Trunks' ear and pulled hard. "Do not touch him," she growled. "I don't want the child to grow up fatherless."

Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep 

_Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep_

_But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby_

_I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm…_

Bra nervously looked around the room, everyone was there, Chichi, Videl, Gohan, Pan, Maron, 18, Krillin, Piccolo, Uub, Dad, Mom, a growling Trunks sitting as far away from Goten as possible. Goten, the father of her baby and the owner of her heart.

She did not look anyone in the eye. "Uh, the reason I called you here is because I have an announcement to make." She stopped talking. 'I can't do this,' she thought desperately.

Goten watched her, his girlfriend. 'She looks like a deer caught in headlights,' he thought.

"I. . . I. . . oh, I can't do this!" She cried.

"Come on Bra, what can't you do," asked Pan. "Tell us."

Goten took a deep breath and gave a silent prayer to God. He stood up. "Everyone," he announced, "Bra is carrying a child and I am the father."

_He says that he's going to marry me_

_We can raise a little family_

_Maybe we'll be all right_

It's a sacrifice 

There was silence and then there was complete madness. The statement struck home.

"Goten! How could you do that?" yelled Gohan.

"Goten, before you married? I am ashamed of you!" Chichi said not looking at her son. "Why? I can't look at you anymore!"

Everyone was yelling, cursing, and accusing Goten. No one said a cruel word to the obvious victim, Bra. The volume rose as Goten backed up into a corner, not liking the way Vegeta, Trunks, Pan, and his brother were eyeing him.

"Shut the fuck up!" screamed Bra.

Everyone did.

"This is not just Goten's fault it takes two you know, and we were not drunk, high, or both, we knew what we were doing, and this is my fault just as it is his."

ChiChi spoke up, "Are you two going to marry?"

Bra did not know the answer; she looked at Goten hoping for an answer. Fortunately he did. "We will be married after the baby is born."

Vegeta stormed out of the room in a huff. Trunks walked up to Goten, his face showing nothing, he posed in Vegeta-style. He grinned at his best friend, "Welcome to the family." he said hugging him roughly. "This is so cool, now we can be real brothers."

There were whoops of joy and laughs; the gang shook hands with Goten, whacking him on the back, kissing Bra on the check. Chichi and Bulma took Bra to the side.

"The last month is really going to be rough. Here are some tips. . ."

_But my friends keep telling me to give_

_it up_

_Saying I'm too young, I ought to live it up_

What I need right now is some good advice, please 

"Are you positive?" asked Pan. "I once thought I was pregnant from Uub, but that was false."

"Ewww!" said Maron, "you're sleeping with him?"

"Not like sleeping with my brother is any better!" said Bra. "But anyway, yes, I'm positive, I am late by five weeks, went to see a doctor, and all ten at home tests said positive."

"You know," said Maron, "if you do not want to have the baby there is always abortion, it is not too late. I mean you are only eighteen for Christ's sake and haven't gone to college, you got accepted for Harvard, and you are going to through it away just like that?"

"No, I want this baby. And after it is born, I will wait a few years and then reapply. Mom and Chichi volunteered to help out."

"So what are you going to call him or her? Pan sounds nice," kidded Pan.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Boxers or Thong!"

_Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep_

_Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep_

But I made up my mind, I'm keeping 

_my baby_

_I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm…_

"Ahhh!"

"Just push a little more, Ms. Briefs. The baby will be out soon," said a very calm doctor.

"That's what you fucking said, ahhh! Said three hours ago! Ahhh! I hate you Goten for doing this too me! You are not having any sex for the rest of your life!"

"Don't worry sir, that is what they all say," said a nurse.

Goten smiled, wryly, he would not put it past Bra to stick to her promise.

"Look! A head!" exclaimed Bulma.

"Now push, push! Then it will all be done!" cheered Chichi.

"I'm trying! Ahhh! I hate you Goten!"

With one more push, the baby came out squealing and hollering. Goten carefully pried his fiancé's finger from his hand. "It's a beautiful girl," he murmured, "blue eyes just like the mother." he kissed her hand. Then he stood and kissed Bra with all the love in the world.

"Excuse me. But what is the girl's name?" inquired a nurse.

"Hmmm? Oh, Eve Juniper Son."

Goten was led out the door by Bulma. "Out, she needs her rest. Go tell the anxious people the good news."

When Goten left, Bra propped herself up. "Is Daddy around?" she asked hopefully.

"No sweetheart, I do not know where he is."

Bra looked crushed. Ever since that night he stormed out of the house he had been ignoring everyone, including his best friend Goku, and would disappear for weeks at end.

Bulma sighed, 'Where are you Vegeta, don't you know she needs you as do I."

_Daddy, daddy if you could only see_

Just how good he's been treating me 

_You'd give us your blessing right now_

'_Cause we are in love_

_We are in love, so please_

The Brief's house was a chaotic mess. People were running around, trying to prepare for the wedding.

"No, no! You must have misunderstood me I asked for two tons of lasagna and twenty-five crates of bread and fifty-two stuffed turkey!" explained Bulma to an astonished caterer.

"Purple flowers! No! I wanted violet! Violet! Not purple! You nimrod!" cried Chichi.

"Has anyone seen Pan or Maron?" asked Bra. "They need to be fitted for their bride's maid dresses!"

"Uh. . . is there a Bulma Briefs?" asked a nervous deliveryman. "I have a one story cake to be delivered to a Bulma Briefs."

And to top it off, Eve began to holler.

For days there had been madness, and Vegeta was still not to be seen.

"Do you think Daddy will come?" asked Bra to her soon-to-be husband the night before the wedding. They lived in a small house outside Satan city. Goten was going to college, while working a nighttime job to help pay off debts, mortgage, and anything else that was needed. Bra was resend applications to colleges, again. Bulma had agreed to watch Eve.

"I don't know honey, I don't know." Goten answered, looking at the ceiling wrapping his arms around his love, "I don't know."

_Papa don't preach, I'm in trouble deep_

_Papa don't preach, I've been losing sleep_

_But I made up my mind, I'm keeping my baby_

_I'm gonna keep my baby, mmm…_

Bra looked around one last time, everything was ready, everyone was in place. Well almost everyone. Vegeta had not shown up. Gohan had volunteered to walk her to the alter, but she had politely declined. "I go with my daddy or no one walks me up. I'll do it my self."

Bra sighed; the wedding was to start in two minutes. She motioned the usher to her. "Could we delay just for five more minuets?"

"Miss Briefs, we have already delayed the wedding for thirty minutes. Whoever is suppose to come is clearly not going to show up."

"Do not conclude ideas you do not understand, fool. Whoever is suppose to show has arrived."

Bra's face lit up. "Daddy?"

"I noticed you had no one to walk you up, and everyone knows that the bride needs someone to do that for her. I also know it is the Earthling custom for the father of the bride to do this." What was left unsaid shown through Vegeta's eyes, how he love her, how he was so proud of what she was doing, how sorry he was for abandoning her in her moment of need, how he begged for forgiveness.

Bra felt a tear fall down her cheek. "Daddy!" she cried as she flung her arms around him.

Slowly,Vegeta moved his arms around her shoulders to hug her back. "I love you," Vegeta mumbled into her hair and no one heard.

The End

Disclaimer: All right here it goes: I do not own any DBZ character or Madonna's song. I do own the plot and dialogue.

A/N: This is my first fic so please review. I need to know if I'm any good. Please review. Thanks for reading


End file.
